Friendly advice!
by ninjagirl03
Summary: Friendly advice makes Harm and Mac realize what they want!!!!


Disclaimer~ I dont own JAG. If I did they would already be together.  
  
A/N~ Feedback is greatly appreciated. This is another shipper story. I know there are tons of them. But one more wouldnt hurt would it?  
  
Friendly advice!!!!!!!!!!  
  
1000 ZULU  
  
JAG HQ  
  
The rapid clicking of heals rushed over the bullpen like a tidal wave. Everyone stopped their duties to see Lt.Col. Sarah Mackenzie rush into her office and slam the door behind her. She salmmed it hard enough to rattle the windows. The Admiral stepped out of his office just in time to see Mac slam the door. 'What the hell have you done this time Harm?' he said to himself. Just tehn Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. walked into the office quietly and retreated to his office followed closley by Lt.Roberts.  
  
  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
" Enter," Harm said in a calm and collected voice.  
  
" Sir, permission to speek freely?" asked Bud with a little crack in his voice.  
  
" Of course Bud go ahead."  
  
" What the hell did you do to her this time, that she is so mad at you."  
  
" I was going to ask the same thing," said Sturgis and A.J. They were standing in the doorway when Bud asked Harm.  
  
" She thinks I sand bagged her in court today. I sort of attacked her integrity."  
  
" No why the hell would you do that?" asked Sturgis.  
  
The admiral laughed and answered for Harm," don't ya know these two have it bad for each other." They all had a laugh. Meanwhile, back at Mac's office.  
  
" Ma'am may I come in?" asked Harriet softly.  
  
" Yes Harriet please do I need to talk to someone. Close the door behind you and have a seat." Mac waited till the door was closed and Harriet was sitting across from her before she continued." Why the hell does he do that to me? Doesn't he see it hurts my feelings when he attacks my integrity." Mac said with a raised voice. HTe guys who were chatting before stopped to listen." I can't believe he would do that. He is suck a pig-headed, conceded jerk. I HATE HIM!"  
  
" Can I speek freely ma'am?"  
  
" Yes Harriet!"  
  
" No you don't ma'am you like more then you both realize."  
  
At that comment Harm, Bud, Sturgis, and the admiral all let their mouths gap open as they listened closer. " You love him ma'am and he loves you. You are both too chicken-shit to tell each other.......ma'am." Mac let out a loud laugh. She never heard Harriet talk so defiantley. " Ma'am how about we have a girl's night tonight. Sort of a slumber party. I'll call Meredith and Bobbi and we can all chat aboutthe stupid guys in our life." " Sounds great Harriet how about 1900." "Sounds great I'll send Bud and little A.J. to Harm's for the night. Cya then ma'am." " Cya Harriet."  
  
1900 ZULU  
  
Robert's residence  
  
" Sarah so nice to see you. Come on in everyone is here already." said Meredith moving aside to let Mac in.  
  
" Hi ma'am," squeeled Harriet from the back of the room. She was munching on popcorn and talking with Bobbi.  
  
" Harriet it's Mac. We aren't in uniform."  
  
" Yes ma'a.......uh, Mac."  
  
The women got settled into the living room and started chatting about the guys in their lives. " Sturgis is great." quaked Bobbi. " So is A.J but he can be a bit mysterious." said Meredith about her man. " Mysterious you want mysterious, take the man in my life. Everytime we try to talk about our feelings one of us runs away. I wish I could just go up to him and tell him how much he means to me. I love him. I have loved Harm since the first day we met in the rose garden. Something about him just drew me to him. Maybe it was those dazzling blue eyes, our that silly flyboy grin of his."said Mac with a hint of love in her voice. " Well, Sarah you should just tell him before word gets around the office and he finds out that way." said Meredith. " Yeah especially with Harriet here." said Mac with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile..........  
  
Harm's apartment  
  
North of Union Station  
  
" So Bud how are things with Harriet?" asked A.J.  
  
" Great. We couldn't be happier. WE have a great son, great jobs, great friends, and our love couldn't be stronger for one another." Bud said with a big smile on his face. Litlle A.J. was sitting in Harm's lap asleep drolling on his shirt.  
  
" So Harm when are you going to tell Mac you love her? Or do we have to do it for you?" A.J asked to everyone's surprise.  
  
" Sir?" Harm replied shocked.  
  
" Harm every guy in this room knows it. Either you cant see it or you are to afraid in which case I am going to tell her because the two of you dance around each other like 8 year old school kids." he said with a sly smirk on his face. Bud and Sturgis just knodded their heads in agreement with the admiral. " Well, I do love her, I do want to be with her. I just dont want to ruin our carreers at JAG." " You let me worry about that. Harm all of you guys are family to me. Do you really think I would let my 2 best lawyers go? No offense Styrgis" " No taken sir."  
  
" I guess I should tell her, I just dont want to lose our friendship. WE are the best of friends and it is great. It would be great waking up next to her every morning though. Having her when I wanted."  
  
" SHut up! You sound like a woman." the ohter three said in unison. The guys burst out laughing.  
  
0700 ZULU  
  
JAG HQ   
  
Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Harm had decided to come in early that morning. He needed to finish yesterday's paperwork and he wanted to get on Mac's good side. He hated it when she was mad at him. Although it was his fault he wanted to tell her how sorry he was. He couldnt stand her not talking to him. This was the woman he loved. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his lfe with. He had bought her a dozen of red roses and laid them in her office.  
  
By 0830 the bullpen came alive with sound of pronters, faxes, and the clicking of keys on the keyboards. Mac stepped into her bullpen and gasped. 'Awwwwwwww, he bought me flowers.' " Do you like them?" asked Harm cautiously. " It doesnt let you off the hook Harm." said Mac trying to hide back a smile.  
  
" Mac, listen to me, I am really sorry for what I did. Please dont be mad at me. I hate it when you dont talk to me. Please talk to me." Harm pleaded.  
  
" It is ok flyboy I forgive you, but it took a lot of talking with the girls to come to the reason why."  
  
" The reason is becau, mufh," Harm's last few words were quickly stopped as Mac pulled him in for a passionate kiss. A kiss they have waited for for 8 years now. Mac threw herself against him. She didn't care that she was at work. If she lost her job so be it. All she wanted was Harm for the rest of her life. Harm rapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. His tongue swept into her mouth and the kiss became more heated and passionate. He put everything into that one kiss. He knew neither Mac nor himself would be dismissed from JAG, so he was a little more relaxed. THey pulled apart only when their lungs were screaming for air. Mac and Harm recieved a gigantic applause from the bullpen. There were a couple whistles in there too. They hadnt noticed everyone was watching them. Much to Mac's surprise the admiral called over the crowd, " It is about god damn time!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
